Great Just Great
by NYPDBosco
Summary: ***Chapter 5!!! FINALLY!***Just a little fun Bosco idea I had. I can't give much summary or it will give it away!
1. Default Chapter

Great. Just Great.  
Part 1  
*******  
Well folks, this idea just kinda came to me while I was about 30 feet in the air operating a stock picker at work as I was pulling a 61 inch TV out of the warehouse! Yeah, ideas come to me at the strangest times. I got a chuckle out of the idea and just had to write it up. I don't know if this is the end product or if I'll continue it. I'll probably continue it though cause it's pretty short! Hope you enjoy it.  
  
OH! And I was running out of ways for Fred to disappear...well, believable ideas anyway...Angie and I had a great time brainstorming creative ideas, and it was running through my head to have him abducted by aliens or something, but I decided not to go with that one, so instead I'm just not going to mention him in this story and you guys can make up your own reasons for why he is gone :) Doesn't that sound like fun?! It's ALMOST like interactive reading or something :)  
  
And remember...I do NOT own any of the characters!  
*****  
Bosco struggled to take off his jacket as he drove their RMP down the street. "Dammit!" He huffed as he tried to pull his left arm out of the sleeve of his jacket without taking his right hand off the steering wheel. "Yokas grab the wheel!" he demanded.  
  
Faith reluctantly reached over and grabbed the wheel and steadied the vehicle as Bosco pulled off his jacket. "What's your problem?!" she asked.  
  
He put his hands back on the wheel. "It's hot in here! Isn't it hot in here?!"  
  
She shook her head. "No. I'm fine, kinda chilly actually."  
  
"Chilly?! It's hot!" He reached down and turned on the air conditioner.  
  
Faith reached over and shut it off. "Bosco it's November!"  
  
"Faith it's *hot*!" He turned the knob again, and was rewarded with a burst of cold air.  
  
"No, it's *not*!" Faith once again turned the air off.  
  
"Central to 55-David," interrupted their disagreement.  
  
"55-David, go ahead Central." Bosco shot Faith a glare as she answered the call.  
  
"Assist FDNY with car fire. 83rd and 3rd."  
  
"55-David 83rd and 3rd." Faith replied as Bosco hit the siren and took off. She looked over at him.  
  
"What?!" he asked as he felt her eyes on him.  
  
"No sarcastic remark about FDNY needing our assistance. No griping about having to direct traffic."  
  
He shook his head. "Why would I complain?"  
  
"Gee I don't know. Maybe because it's what you do best."  
  
"Bite me." He paused. "I'm not going to complain as long as it gets me out of this *hot* car and into the nice, cool, night air."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
*******  
"Hey, do you mind if we stop by my place on our dinner break? I wanna check on the kids."  
  
"If there's food at your place it's fine with me," he grinned.  
  
"Yeah, there's food there. Not sure if there's any food there for *you*, but there is food there." She chuckled.  
  
He looked at his partner. "You supply some leftovers, and I'll drive us over there."  
  
"OK," she smiled. "I'm sure I can scrounge up some crumbs for you."  
  
"Aww, thanks."  
  
Faith unlocked the door, and Bosco followed her inside. "Hey. Anybody here?"  
  
"Hi mom," came Emily's voice from the kitchen. "What are you doing home?"  
  
"I wanted to come check on you guys."  
  
"Mom you don't have to come check on us every night. We manage fine."  
  
"I know that, but I'm a mother. It's what I do."  
  
Bosco headed into the kitchen. He stood next to Emily. "Actually Em the reason we are here is cause I'm hungry. What's for dinner tonight?" He asked as he rubbed his hands together and looked around the kitchen while licking his lips.  
  
Emily just shook her head as she laughed. "Meatloaf and mashed potatoes."  
  
"My favorite." He put his arm around Emily's shoulders, and looked at his partner. "Faith, can I marry her?"  
  
"Bosco you aren't good enough for my daughter."  
  
"Like I'd want to marry you," Emily replied as she playfully elbowed him in the stomach. She put on an oven mitt and pulled the meatloaf out of the oven.  
  
"I'm hurt," he put on his best puppy dog look. "But," he held a finger in the air. "I'm willing to forgive and forget if I can have some of that meatloaf."  
  
Emily shook her head, and smiled. "Get a plate you big baby."  
  
"Faith you gonna let your daughter talk to me like that?"  
  
Faith nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Charlie dinner's ready!" Emily yelled for her younger brother.  
  
Charlie slowly walked down the hall. "Hi mom. Hi Bosco," he said quietly as he sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Why the long face Charlie?" Faith asked as she sat down next to her son.  
  
"Seth's mom called. Seth has the chickenpox, so he can't come spend the night tomorrow."  
  
"Oh baby I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to him coming over."  
  
"It's OK," he said sadly.  
  
Faith stood up, and kissed the top of his head.  
******  
Bosco sat facing away from his locker. His hands were at his sides gripping the bench as he looked down at the floor. He hadn't yet tied his shoes, put on his bulletproof vest or his uniform shirt.  
  
Faith looked up as she secured the lock on her locker. "Bos? You ok?"  
  
He lifted his head so he could see her in the mirror. "Fine," he said softly.  
  
She took a few steps closer to him. "You sure? You're not usually this quiet."  
  
Bosco closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "My body just aches."  
  
"You sick?" she asked with concern as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe," he shrugged then reached his left hand over to scratch his right arm. "I just feel kinda---off. Ya know?"  
  
He stood up, and turned toward his locker. As he reached for his vest Faith noticed something on his shoulder. "Bosco, do you have a rash?"  
  
"Huh?" Rather than ask the question again she pulled the sleeveless t-shirt he was wearing out of the front of his pants. He batted her hand away, and quickly glanced around the locker room. "What are you doing?!" he asked in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Don't fight me, just let me see your stomach." She lifted up his shirt.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Oh man Bos," she whistled as she looked at his bare torso.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Have you ever had the chicken pox?"  
  
"I don't know." He pulled his shirt back down.  
  
"How could you not know?" she asked in amazement.  
  
"I just don't know," he said defensively.  
  
"Well, you've got 'em now."  
  
"What?!" Bosco quickly lifted up his shirt, and looked for himself. "Great! Just great!" 


	2. Part 2

Great. Just Great. Part 2 ****** Characters aren't mine, but the idea is! ****** "Doesn't look like you'll be working for awhile."  
  
Bosco sat back down on the bench. "Dammit!" He looked up at Faith. "How the hell did I get the chicken pox?!" Faith shrugged. "It's not like I spend time with kids or anything. DAMMIT!"  
  
"Oh Bosco. I'm so sorry," Faith apologized as she realized how Bosco must have caught the virus.  
  
"What are you apologizing for? Did you give it to me or somethin'?"  
  
She shook her head. "You remember last night when Charlie said his friend Seth had the chicken pox?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. So."  
  
"Seth was over at the apartment a couple weeks ago when you stopped by. Remember?"  
  
"Oh man," he ran a hand through his hair. "That was Seth? Me and Charlie and that kid were goofin' around. We were wrestling and stuff."  
  
Faith pursed her lips together and bobbed her head. "That'd be how you got it. He was contagious then, but no one knew."  
  
"Great. Just great. Here I am an adult and some snot nosed little kid that I've seen *once* gives me the chicken pox!" He looked at Faith, and continued in a serious tone. "So is Charlie gonna get 'em too?"  
  
"No. Charlie had them when he was six, and Emily had them all ready too."  
  
Bosco rubbed his face. "Well I guess I better head home."  
  
"Yeah. I'll tell Lieu for you. Take it easy. I'll call you later." Faith started to leave the locker room, and noticed out of the corner of her eye that Bosco was scratching his stomach. "And don't scratch or you'll have scars!"  
  
"Yes mom." When she turned her back he stuck his tongue out at her and continued to scratch his stomach. ***** Faith took her seat in the briefing room. "Yokas where is Boscorelli?!"  
  
"He's sick Lieu. He went home, and it's going to be a while before he can come back to work."  
  
"Really?" The lieutenant asked with concern. "What's wrong with him? Is he OK?"  
  
She looked around the room, and noticed all eyes were on her, waiting for an explanation as to why her partner was absent. "He uh, he has the uh." Bosco was going to die of embarrassment. "He's got the chicken pox." The room erupted in laughter, and Faith shook her head at how juvenile everyone was being.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Pipe down everybody!" The lieutenant roared. "Sure it seems funny that a guy like Boscorelli has the chicken pox, but keep in mind it can be a very serious illness for an adult." The room quieted down. Lieu looked at Faith. "Keep checking up on him to make sure he's doing all right. We don't want this thing to get worse and go undetected."  
  
"Yes sir." ***** She'd called his apartment three times, but got his answering machine every time. Now that her shift was over she was going to go to Bosco's apartment, and see how he was doing.  
  
Faith put the key in the lock, and unlocked the door. She figured it was pointless to knock because if he wasn't answering the phone he sure as hell wasn't going to answer the door. She made her way through his dark apartment, and toward the soft glow of the light coming from his bedroom.  
  
He was lying on his side facing away from the door. The blankets were pulled up over his head. The bedside lamp was on. She tiptoed into the room. "Bos?" she called softly.  
  
"Hmmm?" came the muffled sound from under the blankets.  
  
She sat down behind him on the bed, and put her hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like shit," he replied quietly without moving.  
  
"Worse than this afternoon?" she asked with more concern.  
  
"Yeah," was his raspy reply.  
  
He still hadn't moved since she came in, and she was growing more and more concerned by the second. She got up and walked around to the other side of the bed. His face was the only thing she could see. His eyes were closed. "Oh Bos, you look terrible." His face was flushed and covered with spots.  
  
"Gee thanks," he said softly as he finally opened his eyes to look at her.  
  
"Bosco I think you should come stay with me so I can keep an eye on you."  
  
"I'm a big boy Faith. I can take care of myself." He reached up to scratch his cheek.  
  
Faith grabbed his hand, and stopped him. "I told you not to scratch. It'll scar." She put her hand on his cheek. "You're burning up. Have you taken anything for the fever?"  
  
"No," he swallowed hard. His throat was extremely sore. "I've been in bed since I got home." He covered his mouth and coughed. "Don't want to move. My whole body hurts."  
  
"Bosco you really should come stay with me."  
  
"No. I don't want your kids to see me like this."  
  
"They don't care Bos. Besides it's the weekend, and I've all ready shipped them off to my parents. So they won't be there for a couple days." She put her hand on his shoulder. "After seeing you this afternoon I figured you'd need someone to take care of you, so I made the arrangements so I could."  
  
"I can take care of myself," he said weakly.  
  
"How can you say that Bosco? You just admitted that you haven't been able to get out of bed all day. I know chicken pox may not seem like a big deal, but when adults are infected it's much worse. So you've either got me or I'm calling an ambulance to take you to Mercy so they can take care of you!"  
  
"OK. OK. You don't have to yell." He closed his eyes. "But can we stay here? I don't feel like getting out of bed."  
  
Faith gently ran her hand over Bosco's hair. "Yeah, we can stay here," she said softly. She pushed herself off the bed.  
  
Bosco lifted his head a little. "Where you goin'?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
"I'm just gonna get you some aspirin or something." She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be right back." He nodded slightly, put his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes.  
  
A few minutes later she came back into the room with a glass of water, and two Advil carefully resting in the palm of her hand. "OK, sit up." He sat up slowly, and Faith handed him the pills, which he tossed in his mouth and then handed him the water to wash them down with. "You don't have any aspirin or anything. You're lucky I had a bottle of Advil in my purse."  
  
He handed the glass back to her. "I don't get sick. I've never needed that stuff before." Bosco crawled back under the covers.  
  
"Well I'm going to go to the drugstore and get some things to stock up your medicine cabinet." He reached up to scratch his cheek again, and once again Faith stopped him. "I'll get some calamine lotion. It should help with the itching." He closed his eyes, and scrunched up his face in an effort to scratch the itch without using his hand. "You gonna be OK here by yourself?"  
  
"I'm not," he stopped to cough a few times, and Faith noticed the look of pain on his face. She could tell he really wasn't feeling well at all. "I'm not goin' anywhere," he said softly.  
  
Faith placed her hand on his cheek and kissed the top of his head. She really hated seeing him like this. "I'll be back as soon as I can." 


	3. Part 3

Great. Just Great.  
Part 3  
******  
So my muses decided that of all the stories I'm doing this is the one THEY wanted to update, so here it is :) Keep in mind I don't own the characters...I'm just having fun with them.  
  
Enjoy and remember my muses really get a kick out of feedback!  
******  
Faith pulled her jacket closed as she walked toward the CVS pharmacy that was about eight blocks from Bosco's apartment. It was dark, for it was after midnight and winter was approaching. Normally on a night like this she would have driven to the pharmacy, but she had this nagging feeling that in a few hours she'd be wishing she could have some alone time away from Bosco. So she was going to enjoy the eight-block walk to the all night pharmacy, and the eight-block walk back to Bosco's apartment.  
  
The automatic doors slid open, and allowed Faith entry into the store. Once inside she picked up one of the red hand baskets that sat just inside the door. She proceeded to the back of the store to the pharmaceutical area. Faith placed a bottle of Advil into the basket then went further down the aisle.  
  
She searched the shelves for calamine lotion. There were two sizes. "Hmmm," Faith picked up the large bottle. "He's got a lot of spots." She put the bottle back, and picked up the small bottle. "But if we run out I'll have to come back and get more." Faith smiled to herself. She had just created an "out" incase Bosco got on her nerves. Sure she cared about him, but she remembered how her husband used to be when he was sick and she didn't miss his whining at all. Now here's Bosco, a guy who hardly ever gets sick. He was sure to be a baby.  
  
As Faith turned around she bumped into a man in a white coat. "Oh sorry," Faith apologized as she gathered herself.  
  
"No I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." It was the pharmacist. He glanced at what was in Faith's basket. "Calamine lotion? Someone got the chicken pox?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Faith nodded. "Yeah, my partner from work."  
  
The smile disappeared from the pharmacists face. "How old is he?"  
  
"Thirty-two. Why?"  
  
"Well chicken pox is a dangerous illness for adults. When you're done shopping why don't you come over to the counter." He pointed over toward the counter in the corner. "I'm pretty sure we have a pamphlet on chicken pox. It'll tell you all you need to know."  
  
"OK, thanks." Faith smiled back at the older man as he walked away. A little nervous about the "dangerous illness" bit that the pharmacist had said.  
  
She turned her attention back to the NyQuil display that she was headed for when she had run into him. "He's probably gonna need something to help him sleep," she said aloud. Then added silently, "plus if he's asleep it'll keep him quiet."  
  
Faith mentally kicked herself. "Stop it! He's your friend. He doesn't feel well." Faith placed the NyQuil in the basket, and began to walk away. "But I bet he's a real whiner," she added.  
  
After grabbing some orange juice, cotton balls, soup and throat lozenges she headed over to find the pharmacist. She looked at the contents in her basket, and was glad that CVS carried a little bit of everything. When she got to the counter the man was waiting for her, and handed her a small pamphlet. "Here you go miss. Make sure you read through it, and if you have any questions don't hesitate to call. The pharmacy number is on the back."  
*****  
When Faith opened the apartment door she noticed a small amount of light coming from the kitchen. She put the plastic bags and her purse down on the counter. The refrigerator door was open. "Bosco?"  
  
He slowly stood up and looked at her. The light from the fridge didn't illuminate much of the room, but she could see that the refrigerator door was basically holding her partner up. He was practically hanging onto the door for dear life.  
  
"You OK? What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"I was thirsty," he replied quietly. He looked at the contents of the fridge. "But there's nothin' good in here."  
  
Faith pulled the carton of orange juice out of the plastic bag. "Orange juice OK?" He nodded, and Faith went to the cupboard for a glass. She looked over at him as he closed the refrigerator door. "Maybe you should sit down. You look like you're about to fall over." She couldn't believe he'd only been sick for a day. He looked so small, fragile and pale; but maybe it was the oversized flannel pajama bottoms he was wearing with the extremely tight undershirt he had on.  
  
"I don't feel so good," he groaned. He shuffled over to the kitchen table and started to pull out a chair.  
  
"Uh uh, not there. Go sit on the couch where you'll be more comfortable." He nodded, and slowly walked into the living room. Faith followed him into the room and handed him the glass of orange juice.  
  
Bosco took a drink, and winced as he swallowed. He closed his eyes tight, and used his hand to rub at his throat.  
  
"Sore?" Faith asked. She was now watching him like a hawk.  
  
He nodded. "It burns."  
  
She could hear the pain in his voice. "Maybe orange juice wasn't the best idea." Faith took the glass from him. "Want to try some water?" He shook his head. "Bosco you need fluids. You'll get dehydrated."  
  
"Hurts too much," he whispered. He leaned back into the sofa cushions, and moaned.  
  
"I bought some cough drops. Maybe that'll help your throat." She put her hand on his leg. He just shook his head. "Did you eat anything today? Are you hungry? I could make you some soup." Again Bosco just shook his head.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. Bosco with his head resting on the back of the sofa, his eyes closed. Faith with a comforting hand on his leg watched him with protective eyes. "I hate this," he whined as he began to scratch his arm.  
  
Faith scooted closer to him on the couch. "Bos don't scratch."  
  
"Faith it itches."  
  
"I know," she smiled. "Why don't you get back in bed? I'll bring in some medicine and the calamine lotion."  
  
"Yeah. OK." He sounded defeated. Bosco slowly pushed himself to a standing position and headed for his bedroom.  
******  
"OK, sit up so you can take this." She stood next to his bed with some red liquid in a plastic dosage cup.  
  
He scrunched up his face. "What the hell is that?!"  
  
"NyQuil. It'll help you sleep."  
  
Bosco downed the sticky liquid, and made a face. He shook his head. "Gross."  
  
Faith chuckled. "Now strip."  
  
His eyes got wide. "What?!" he managed to squeak.  
  
She held up the calamine lotion. "I can't put it on you if you've got your clothes on. So take off your t-shirt and pajama bottoms."  
  
He continued to look at her. "You serious?"  
  
"Yeah I'm serious." She gave him a look that only she could give, and not too long later he was laying back on the bed in nothing but his boxers. "Oh man Bos. You've really got it bad." She dabbed some of the lotion on a cotton ball. "This should help with the itching."  
  
Bosco jumped slightly at her touch, and she looked at him with questioning eyes. "It's cold."  
  
She grinned. "Get over it." Faith continued to put the lotion on his face, arms and torso. "Damn Bos I should have bought like a gallon of this stuff and put it in a paint tray so I could apply it with a roller."  
  
"Yuk it up Faith," he said quietly. "It's not like I don't feel bad enough as it is," he swallowed and winced at the discomfort it caused, "but now you're making fun of me."  
  
Her face sobered. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." He nodded. "All right. That parts done." Faith put the lotion and cotton ball on the bedside table, and then took the waistband of his boxers in her hands. As she started to gently wiggly his boxers down Bosco quickly grabbed her hands to stop her. She looked up and saw the horror in his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Duh Bosco. The spots don't just magically disappear at the waistband of your boxers then reappear and continue down your legs. You can put the lotion on yourself if you feel up to it." He just stared at her, and she smiled. "Come on Bosco. It's not like I haven't seen one before."  
  
"You haven't seen mine."  
  
"If you've seen one you've seen 'em all." She started to tug on his boxers again.  
  
"Faith, please," he begged her.  
  
"OK. OK. We'll skip that section, and you can apply the lotion to that area later." Faith couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
It was nearly 3:30 in the morning by the time Faith had Bosco settled in for the night. She had thought about quickly reading through the pamphlet that the pharmacist had given her, but she could barely keep her eyes open. Now she just hoped the NyQuil would work for Bosco, so she could get some sleep. 


	4. Part 4

Great. Just Great.  
Part 4  
*******  
Remember folks I don't own the characters. I just like to borrow them, mess with their heads a little, and then return them like nothing ever happened.  
  
This chapter is pretty short...I think my muse is on its deathbed.  
  
Just a little note.... I have actually done RESEARCH for this story...this fun little idea turned into homework...now remember NOT all research is the same, so I just used bits and pieces from various research articles that worked with where I want to take this :)  
*******  
Faith had fallen asleep on Bosco's couch almost as soon as she had laid down. It had been a very long day, and taking care of Bosco had really added to it.  
  
The next couple hours seemed to drag. Faith woke up every time she heard a noise in Bosco's apartment building. It was like staying on the first floor of a hotel when there was a youth sports tournament in town, and all the kids were staying in the same hotel, and were running wild on the floors above you. She couldn't figure out where all the noise was coming from though. Maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her, and there really wasn't that much noise. Maybe it was just concern that caused her to wake up.  
  
Each time she woke up she would go to the doorway of Bosco's room to check on him. Thankfully each time she looked in on him he seemed to be sleeping. However he didn't appear to be resting too comfortably as there was an expression of discomfort on his face, but his eyes were always closed and at least he was resting.  
********  
Bosco slept for a good hour before he started tossing and turning. He'd be extremely hot one minute, so he'd kick off all the covers. Then he'd get so cold he'd start to shake, and he'd blindly reach for the blankets, bundling up until the cycle of hot and cold would start again.  
  
The fact that he slept with his mouth slightly open didn't help his sore throat at all. He was thankful Faith had given him the NyQuil because at least he had gotten some sleep, and he was still kind of drowsy so he was content to just lay there with his eyes closed.  
  
After dozing on and off for a few more hours he ended up laying awake for almost an hour, and was sure there was no way he could fall asleep again even for a few minutes. Bosco slowly rolled his head to the side and looked at the clock. It was 7:30. He swallowed, and rubbed his throat. It was dry and sore, and he was thirsty, but his body ached so much he didn't want to get up. For a brief second he thought about asking Faith to get him a drink, but he didn't want to be a burden; plus he didn't want to wake her. So instead he just laid there in silent agony.  
*********  
He looked at the clock again. 7:42. His mouth felt like cotton and he was still thirsty. Bosco tried to swallow, and the end result was a chain of hacking coughs that wracked his body and made it feel like his throat was bleeding. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
Faith woke when she heard him cough. She sat up, and listened again as he coughed a few more times. She got up and made her way toward his room.  
  
"Faith," Bosco called out weakly. It hurt to talk. "Faith," he called a little louder this time.  
  
"I'm coming," she replied from the hallway. She entered his room to find him lying on his back with the blankets pulled up to his chin. He lifted his head so he could see her. "What is it Bos?" she asked softly.  
  
He put his head back down on the pillow. Bosco licked his lips. "Can I have some water?" he asked in a small whisper.  
  
"Sure," she smiled at him. "I'll be right back."  
  
When she came back he was sitting with his back against the headboard. He took the glass of water from her. "Thanks," he whispered.  
  
Bosco brought the glass to his lips, and took a drink. The cool water felt good as it entered his parched mouth, but as soon as it hit his throat it was painful. He closed his eyes and swallowed.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"Hurts," he replied. His eyes still closed.  
  
"I know, but you need to drink something Bosco."  
  
"I know." He took another drink. The pain wasn't quite so bad this time.  
  
"So how you feeling today?" She asked as she sat down on the edge of his bed.  
  
He was miserable. His body hurt. He was in pain. He was tired. He just wanted someone to shoot him. "I'm fine." He wasn't about to tell her how horrible he felt. He was a man; he was supposed to be tough, and that's what he was going to be. Tough.  
  
"No point in lying to me. Just by looking at you I know you're not fine."  
  
Bosco took another drink. "Gawd my throat," he rubbed at his throat. "Why's my throat hurt so bad?"  
  
Faith shrugged. "I don't know. Guess its just part of the virus."  
  
He took a long drink, and emptied the glass. "I'm so thirsty," his voice came out raspy, and he again tried to rub the pain away.  
  
Faith took the glass from him. "Does it hurt to talk?"  
  
"Yeah. Kinda."  
  
"If it hurts don't talk. OK? Save your voice." Bosco nodded, and smiled gratefully. "I'll go get you some more water."  
  
She came back a couple minutes later. "Here, take these." She handed him two Advil and another glass of water. "I'm gonna go run your bath water." Bosco opened his mouth to say something, but Faith cut him off. "Save your voice."  
  
He just looked at her, and she read his expression perfectly. "Yes a bath, and yes I know you're a grown man. But I bought this oatmeal stuff that you bathe with that will help with the itching."  
  
Bosco gave her a look that screamed, "oatmeal stuff?!"  
  
Faith chuckled softly. "Trust me Bosco. You'd rather take the bath than have me put socks on your hands."  
  
His eyes narrowed, and she knew he was thinking, "socks?"  
  
She shook her head. "Just drink your water. I'll be right back."  
*********  
While Faith was getting Bosco's bath ready he went over to his dresser to get some clean clothes. After completing that task he went and sat on the foot of his bed. This virus had zapped him of any energy. He pretty much zoned out, and wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there before Faith came back.  
  
She sat down next to him, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You OK?" She asked the question all though she knew it was all ready getting old.  
  
He nodded. "Tired," he whispered.  
  
Faith ran her hand over his hair a few times. "I bet," she said softly. "The water is ready, and I put a couple clean towels in there for you. There's this oatmeal scrub thing floating around in the water; just use that to wash with." He turned to look at her, and she smiled. "Trust me Bosco."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Oatmeal?" he managed to say in a rough voice. He coughed again.  
  
She put her hand on his back. "What part of save your voice don't you understand?" Faith stood up. "And remember, I'm the one who has raised two kids. After you've had my experience, then you can question my methods." He raised his hands in surrender. "Now hurry up cause the water's probably cold by now."  
  
Bosco smiled softly then picked up his clothes, and headed for the bathroom. Faith followed him out of the room. "Oh, Bosco." He turned to face her. "Keep the bathroom door unlocked; just incase something would happen and you'd need help." He was about to object, but decided to keep his mouth shut. She was taking care of him on her days off. He didn't need to be questioning her or objecting to her wishes.  
  
Once Bosco had closed the bathroom door Faith went into the living room, and found the pamphlet the pharmacist had given her. She figured this was as good a time as any to read it. 


	5. Part 5

Great. Just Great. Part 5 ***** OK it's been a while I know.Sorry.I lost the ability to write for a while.  
  
Yes, I have done research :) But I can't find it right now! I'm sure the stuff is pretty close to accurate. ***** Bosco closed the bathroom door behind him, and went about getting ready for his bath. He still couldn't believe he was actually going to take a bath. He couldn't remember the last time he had taken one. Oh wait, yes he could. Nicole had talked him in to a bubble bath with her once, but he had only agreed cause she was naked under all those bubbles.  
  
Slowly he stripped off his clothes, and dipped his toe into the water to test the temperature. It wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold; it was perfect. He slowly sat his sore, tired body into the tub. He closed his eyes, and leaned his head back against the tile-covered wall. ***** Faith kicked back on the couch with the pamphlet. She put her feet up on Bosco's coffee table, and opened up the tri-fold paper. Most of the stuff was everything that she all ready knew from taking care of Emily and Charlie when they had the chicken pox.  
  
She was about to put the information down because she didn't think there was anything in it that she didn't all ready know when a word in bold caught her attention. Pneumonia. Faith raised an eyebrow. "Pneumonia?"  
  
Her motherly concern took over as she read the information. "Chicken pox in adults can lead to pneumonia. About 25% of adults infected with this virus develop pneumonia. Some cases are more severe than others and require hospitalization. Men are more likely to acquire pneumonia."  
  
Faith looked toward the bathroom door. Nervously she looked at the clock. "How long has he been in the tub?" She stood up and walked toward the bathroom. "Should I bother him? He's probably fine. I'm sure he's fine, but I haven't heard any noise from him. I'll just check on him real quick."  
  
Tentatively she knocked on the door. She pressed her ear against the wood. He didn't answer her knock. She cupped her hand around her ear thinking it might help her hear better. There was no sound coming from the bathroom at all. Normally when her kids took a bath she could hear the water splashing around occasionally, but there was no sound coming from Bosco's bathroom.  
  
Worry overtook her, and she quickly opened the door. "Bosco?"  
  
He sat up quickly, and pulled his legs up to his chest. "What?! Get out Faith! I'm in the bathtub!"  
  
"I know that," she said as she diverted her eyes to another part of the bathroom so she wasn't looking at him. "I just didn't hear any noise and I just.well I got worried."  
  
Bosco let his legs stretch out in the tub, and some water splashed onto the floor. He leaned forward in an attempt to cover himself. "I think I fell asleep for a few minutes."  
  
"Oh OK," she said softly before turning to leave. Faith smiled. "Hurry up or you'll be a prune." ***** A few minutes later Bosco came out of the bathroom in a pair of baggy flannel pajama bottoms. He had a t-shirt in his hand. As he approached Faith, who was once again sitting on the couch, he looked down at his stomach and then at his arms. He scrunched up his face. "Do you think I have more spots today?"  
  
Faith reached out and took both of his hands in hers. She looked at his arms, and then turned his hands so the palms were up. "You've even got some between your fingers."  
  
"That ain't the only place I got 'em," he said out of the side of his mouth.  
  
"Do you have them-"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Does it hurt to---"  
  
"Don't even go there Faith." He gave her a warning look, and shook his head quickly. "Just drop it."  
  
Her gaze moved to his chest and stomach. "Yup I'd say more sports."  
  
"Dammit." He plopped down next to her on the couch.  
  
"How did that oatmeal scrub work?"  
  
He shrugged. "Good I guess. My skin feels really tight. Like if I move too fast it'll rip."  
  
"That's good. How are you feeling otherwise?"  
  
"I don't know," his voice was getting raspy again.  
  
"Throat still sore?"  
  
"Yeah," he said softly.  
  
"You might actually have some sores in your throat."  
  
"Great." He pulled his oversized Yankees t-shirt over his head, crossed his arms, and leaned back into the cushions of the couch. Bosco yawned, and closed his eyes.  
  
Faith sat looking at him. She then picked the pamphlet up off the table, and folded it before putting it in her pocket. Bosco didn't need to see it. He probably wouldn't freak out about it like she did, but he still didn't need to see it.  
  
Once again she looked at him. Faith moved closer to him on the couch, and put the back of her hand on his forehead to check for a fever. His eyes were closed and he flinched at her touch, but quickly relaxed when he realized what she was doing.  
  
"Well, you've definitely got a fever."  
  
"That normal?" he asked as he turned his head to look at her.  
  
"Yup. How do you feel otherwise?"  
  
He sighed. "I'm tired, achy, my throats killing me and I'm extremely pissed off at that Seth kid for giving me chicken pox!" He rubbed at his throat for a minute. Faith just shook her head. She knew that even if his throat were raw it wouldn't stop him from complaining. "You do realize that I'm gonna be the laughing stock of the 5-5 when I get back to work?!"  
  
She shrugged. "I think Swersky all ready put a stop to that."  
  
"All ready? You mean everybody knows?!"  
  
"Well yeah. I mean I had to tell them something, and I wasn't going to lie."  
  
"Dammit Faith! You could have come up with something different!"  
  
"Bosco their gonna figure it out anyway when you get back to work and you're still covered in scabbed over spots."  
  
"You mean I have to go back to work lookin' like this?! How long before it goes away?! I can *not* go back to work lookin' like this! No way," he shook his head with determination. "Huh uh, not happenin'." 


End file.
